


Eating In The Downstairs Kitchen

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blame Each Other Challenge, Challenge Response, House Elves, Mary Sue, Parody, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your average Mary Sue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In The Downstairs Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



> This story was written for Ashavah in the 2003 Blame Someone Else challenge on Minerva McTabby's LiveJournal. My prompt was "An American house-elf comes to Hogwarts. Dobby falls madly in love with her and Winky is jealous."

She had enormous sky blue eyes that flashed violet in moments of strong emotion. She had silky, blonde hair so long that it swept the ground as she walked. She had a long, unpronounceable name and a short, twee nickname. She had a beautiful soprano singing voice and a flair for archery. She had a SoCal accent and a strong aversion to all forms of domestic work.

In short, she was not your average house elf.

Nobody was entirely sure where she'd come from. Oh, she was from California all right, every word out of her mouth confirmed _that_, but beyond that details were hazy. There was a vague sort of rumour going around about a transfer scheme, but nobody could give any details or confirm if it was true. Sukey had just appeared during the sorting ceremony, (conveniently missing the arduous preparation of the feast) and then skived off helping with the washing up on the grounds that she wanted time to settle in. Needless to say, the other elves were scandalised! Time to settle in? As if her feelings mattered? As if she had the same rights as a human witch or wizard? Outrageous!

All this being the case, Dobby's fascination with her was somewhat inevitable. Winky had scowled at him across the kitchen as he made a fool of himself trying to impress the glamorous American. She glowered when Sukey appeared to be returning his affection. She even - briefly - considered taking the sort of lackadaisical approach to housework that she had always found so inexplicable in Dobby. Such a thing ran contrary to every instinct in her body, but Winky was afraid of losing her lover to a more laid back elf. After all, Sukey's hair was the _only_ part of her interested in sweeping the floor.

Ultimately Winky was too afraid of slipping back into bad habits to get _too_ distracted from her daily chores. The memory of her heavy drinking when she had first arrived at Hogwarts still filled her with terrible shame. So what if she had been cast out in deep disgrace and separated from everybody she had ever known or loved? That was no excuse for wallowing in her own misery! A true house elf should put the job in hand before their own needs and desires. So even though Winky was terrified of losing her newfound love, it was several days before she found enough free time to voice her suspicions.

"Is you not interested in Winky no more?"

The answer was immediate and reassuring.

"Winky, why you say that? You is mine forever and ever!"

Winky twisted a corner of her blouse with one hand, painfully aware that she was probably going to sound like a jealous idiot.

"Well you never speaks to Winky. What is Winky supposed to be thinking when Dobby is with Sukey all the time?"

"Dobby is with Sukey all the time because they is having lots in common and like to talk, but Dobby is not _with_ Sukey. Winky is the one. Winky is being my first, last and only love! Winky is a good and shining example for bad elves like Dobby and Sukey, and most of all, Winky is beautiful."

Winky's face broke into a radiant smile at this praise.

"Oh Sukey, Winky is thinking you is beautiful too!"

Then they fell upon each other in a frenzy of sapphic elf lust and made love until morning, when Winky had to start making breakfast for all the students.


End file.
